deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Azaka Kokutou/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Gordon McSweeney (by SPARTAN 119) The mortar round flew in above Gordon McSweeney and exploded in a ball of flames. McSweeney saw a flash of light and appeared in a building that looked like a church. "Am I in heaven?", McSweeney asked. A girl walked into the church and spoke in a language McSweeney didn't understand. It sounded like Japanese. "But the Japanese were pagan infidels", McSweeney thought, "Why would they be in heaven?" McSweeney examined the mysterious girl closer, she was wearing what looked like some kind of school uniform with a long skirt. She appeared to have a rosary beads around her next. "A Japanese Catholic?", McSweeney thought, "Unusual, but hell bound all the same." "Who are you", Azaka Kokutou asked the mysterious foreigner in the army uniform, who had appeared in the chapel of Reien Spiritual Academy, "Do you speak Japanese? Hold on, I'll get the English teacher." The girl turned around and exited the door. "Hold on, papist", McSweeney said as he aimed his flamethrower at the girl, "I order you to tell me where I am at once, lest I give you a preview of the fate that awaits you after death!" Azaka stared from threatening face of mysterious gaijin to the flamethrower in his hands. Azaka realized the man intended to kill her. She had to defend herself. "FoLLte", Azaka said, speaking a musical notation she used to shorten her incantations as she swung her hand at McSweeney. Azaka missed, setting fire to the pews behind her. "This...", McSweeney thought, "Must be a test from God." "Prepare to return to from whence you came, demon", McSweeney yelled, firing his flamethrower at Azaka. Azaka Kokutou jumped through the door and rolled to her side, avoiding the stream of flames, though her skirt was set on fire. Azaka screamed in pain as the flames burned her leg, and immediately rolled on the ground to extinguish the flames. Bystanders screamed as fled as they saw McSweeney walk out of the burning chapel, flamethrower in hand. McSweeney saw Azaka rolling on the ground and drew his trench knife and walked over to her. After Azaka extinguished the flames, rolling her burning dress on the dewy grass, she got up and found herself staring at McSweeney, who now held a trench knife in hand. McSweeney struck Azaka with the brass knuckles attached to the hilt, disorienting her. McSweeney thrust the blade at Azaka's heart, but instead, the blade got stuck in her hand. Azaka said "AzoLto" as she made an uppercut with her other hand, her fist coated in flames. The flaming fist did not detonate the flamethrower's tank, but it did burn McSweeney's face, buying Azaka time to run away. McSweeney shot a jet of flame after her, but missed. McSweeney advanced and fired again, missing another shot. Azaka turned around, near the maximum range of his flamethrower. "MezoFoLLte!", Azaka yelled. Flames erupted on McSweeney's fuel tanks, and seconds later, McSweeeney exploded in huge ball of flames. At that moment, Gordon McSweeney found out if what he believed about the afterlife was true. Azaka walked away from the fireball, limping on her burned leg. She would have to get help, but how to explain what had just happened. WINNER: Azaka Kokutou Expert's Opinion Azaka had better agility and psychological health. She was able to avoid Gordon's attacks long enough to use her own powers, and her better mental state allowed her to avoid making mistakes that Gordon was more likely to make. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage